Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. He hails from the Senju clan, who, along with the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village. Tobirama would also become the leader of his own team. Prior to inheriting the position of Hokage, he served as his brother's advisor assisting him with political and social measures. Background Tobirama was born into the Senju clan to its then-leader Butsuma. Tobirama along with his elder brother Hashirama and their younger brothers Kawarama, and Itama all grew up in the Warring States Period where they were surrounded by constant battles. One of these battles would lead to the early death of Kawarama, and several other of his clansmen, whose funeral he attended alongside his father and siblings. Hashirama later ended up in an altercation with his father over the senseless killing of innocent children. This led to his father almost striking him again, but Tobirama intervened advocating that Hashirama was grief-stricken. Later, as the three siblings met up, they spoke of peace for the future and Tobirama stated his opinion about ending the conflict by giving the shinobi a code of conduct to stop the endless killing.2 He later admonished Itama for his way of thinking — which sounded a great deal like the way the adults thought. Some time later, Itama was killed on the battlefield.3 Some time after this, Tobirama was tasked by his father to find out where Hashirama was disappearing to. When Hashirama returned from one of these extended leaves of absence, Tobirama confronted him, informing him that their father requested to speak with him. When Hashirama questioned how Butsuma knew that he was meeting with Madara, Tobirama pointed out that he had tracked him down using his sensory abilities, which were far superior to that of Hashirama. He would later accompany his father to where Hashirama met up with Madara; here they were confronted by Tajima and Izuna Uchiha, the latter of whom Tobirama acknowledged by name.4 As Tobirama and Izuna clashed, unbeknownst to Tobirama, Tajima prepared to land a would-be fatal attack on him, which was deflected by Hashirama who returned to the battlefield. Shocked by this, the two sides reached an impasse, and Tobirama listened on as Madara turned down Hashirama's offer to broker peace between the two sides. He later watched on shocked when Madara manifested his Sharingan. The two sides would part ways from this altercation without any bloodshed. As time went by and the battles between the two clans continued, on one of these occasions, Tobirama was able to mortally wound Izuna, forcing Madara to retreat from the battlefield with his wounded brother. The next time the Senju brothers encountered Madara again, he informed them that Izuna had succumbed to his injuries and had left him his eyes to continue protecting the clan. Despite revealing that he had acquired the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara was still defeated. As Tobirama was about to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by his brother who still wanted to seek peace. However, the jaded Uchiha noted that the price Hashirama had to pay for the Uchiha to regain his trust was either that Hashirama had to kill himself, or his brother.5 Decrying Madara as a crazed person, Tobirama questioned whether or not his brother intended to kill him. However, Tobirama was shocked when Hashirama — fully intent on going through with this — prepared to kill himself, but not before telling everyone present to swear that the feud between Senju and Uchiha would end. Though the act was stopped by Madara, and Tobirama later watched on as, Hashirama struck a peace treaty with the Uchiha and its then-leader Madara Uchiha and with Konohagakure's creation following soon after.,6 Tobirama never became any less wary of Madara for his actions, and the other Uchiha by extension. After retrieving his brother from what would become the Hokage Monument — notably sparing no word of greeting for, nor even acknowledging Madara — and hearing of the position of Hokage and his brother's intent to give it to the Uchiha, Tobirama noted that Hashirama could not arbitrarily make unilateral decisions like their father had, and that things had to be discussed and agreements reached through democracy. However, during their conversation where the topic of the impending threat of the Uchiha was broached by Tobirama, Hashirama noted that he felt as though they were being watched, but Tobirama noted that as he was not moulding chakra at the moment, he had not sensed anything.7 After the battle between Hashirama and Madara that created the Valley of the End, Tobirama used Madara's corpse in his research of the Sharingan. Madara would later escape and leave behind a copy of himself in the unmarked grave.8 When Hashirama later convened the first ever meeting of the five Kage, Tobirama apprehended his brother for bowing to the other Kage so easily despite being overwhelmed by the gathering. Addressing the Kage on Konoha's plans to distribute the tailed beasts to balance the power of the nations, he reprimanded his brother once again when he questioned if they could not give the beasts away for free after Tobirama noted that they would essentially have to buy the beasts from them. When threats of war were thrown around, Tobirama looked on stern-faced as his brother tried to quell the arguing Kage, sharing his hopes for the future.9 When Hashirama, who was appointed the First Hokage, died, Tobirama was appointed as the Second Hokage.10 During his reign he was primarily responsible for establishing Konoha's organisational system. He established various organisations such as the Academy, the Anbu, the Chūnin Exams and the Konoha Military Police Force,1 the latter of which he created as a sign of trust towards the Uchiha who made up the majority of that organisation. However, a few members of the Uchiha clan would come to believe that this was just an elaborate way to ostracise them from the village, and its government. This led them to secretly follow the will of Madara Uchiha and decades later, be massacred after plotting to stage a coup d’etat.11 At some point during his era, he and the Second Raikage met to form a formal alliance between Kumogakure and Konohagakure; however, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Kumo's Gold and Silver Brothers, attempted a coup d’etat against them. Tobirama was able to survive in that coup, but it left him near death during the fiasco.12 He also trained a three-man team of his own, which consisted of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.13 In the anime, another one of his students was Kosuke Maruboshi. On one mission during the First Shinobi World War, Team Tobirama alongside three of his other hand-picked elite ninja: Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha, and Torifu Akimichi, found themselves surrounded by twenty elite Kumo ninja known as the Kinkaku Force. Tobirama then realised that the only way any of them could escape alive was for one of them to be a decoy and sacrifice themselves; therefore having faith that he had trained his students well, he chose to sacrifice himself after he selected his prized student Hiruzen for the position of Third Hokage. Homura and Koharu would later become Hiruzen's advisers. After giving the title of Hokage to Hiruzen, Tobirama went off to fight the enemies where he died a noble death.14 Appearence obirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes — depicted as red in the anime — and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armour was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, groin, lower behind, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Before Konoha was created, his forehead protector bore the Senju clan's emblem and he lacked any armour on his shoulders.40 Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. Outside of this outfit, Tobirama wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash, as well as blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand. In his youth, he wore a pair of pin-striped pants and shirt which left his arms exposed. He also did not have the markings on his face.41 In battle, his armour was constructed from green metal plates that covered his torso, lower behind, and groin alongside fishnet armour around his wrists and shins.42 Personality Even as a child, Tobirama was a stoic and composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life. He took a rational and practical approach to situations such as when he noted that if adults wanted to end the senseless bloodshed, all they needed to do was enter into a treaty and adhere to it.2 While very obedient to his father, as well as loyal towards his clan, it was not to the extent where it clouded his judgement, as he was able to envision a rational way for the shinobi clans to achieve peace.2 As a Hokage like his older brother, he felt a great deal of loyalty and devotion to the village, and placed its well-being above all else.15 He was willing to fight for the sake of his village against both Orochimaru and Sasuke when the latter claimed he is going to destroy the village.16 In battle, his commonly used tactic was to capitalise on the moment his opponent thinks they have won the battle to strike with a counter-attack. Tobirama was also described as being strong-spirited, and passionate.1 During the First Shinobi World War, Tobirama was also willing to sacrifice himself by acting as a decoy to protect his own comrades.17 He taught Hiruzen to love the village and protect all those who have faith in him as the next Hokage.18 Family *Itama Senju- Brother *Batsuma Senju- Father *Kawarama Senju- Brother *Hashirama Senju *Tsunade- Granddaughter Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters